PvP
There are three different PvP modes in King's bounty: Legions. These are: #Duels (see Random Player Duels section below) #Raids #Friendly PvP Battles (see below) __TOC__ Random Player Duels The Duel menu can be accessed from thw world map by clicking on the "Duels" or by pressing the "space" key on your keyboard. When doing a random duel, players can kidnapp units from oppoents if they win. Losers do not actually lose the "kidnapped" unit. Duels will result in the loss of units as in any other quest, requiring stamina to heal. The oponent is decided based on level and rating. 'Exiting a duel' You can flee from a duel before you start moving. Doing so will result in lowering your rating by -10 points, the duel will be counted as a loss, and you will not be able to duel again for 10 minutes. As of version 1.6.22, leaving a duel results in getting 2 of your units that participated in the battle to be killed randomly. 'Lowering the rating' Many players use the duel system to lower their rating so that they can raid and duel weaker players. So, they often play with 1 or 3 units of their weakest units. As a result, the other player gets an easy win which increases the rating by 9 points but does not kidnap any units. However, the gold coins reward is very low. 'Auto Attack' When a player misses a turn, auto attack is automatically turned on for that player and fight continues. If the player returns to the game, auto attack can be turned off to regain control of the army. 'Advantages of Winning/ Disadvantages of Losing' #Chevrons: During duels, killing a unit result in dropping a chevron instead of the usual resources. Killing a commun unit drops cadet's chavron. Killing a special unit drops either a cadet's or Guard's chavron. Killing a legendary unit drops either a cadet's or Guard's chavron or an officer chavron. #Kidnapping a unit: The winning player has 5 chances ouf of 12 (when the fight was actually played) or 2 out 12 chances (when the opponent quit at the start) to "kidnap" 1 unit from the other player's pool. The losing player does not actually lose the kidnapped unit. A draw is made out of a 3 by 4 grid, with the losing player's 5 unit types (after a fight) or only 2 randomly-picked unit types out of those 5 (after a forfeit) and empty squares. If it stops on a square containing a unit icon, the winner earns unit(s) of that type. #Gold: Participating in a duel is rewarded by gold. The more damage dealt to the enemy, the more gold they get. 2x gold by inviting a friend does not work on duels like they do in raids and other battles but the other ways to increase gold like equipment, Royal Aura, fighting with units of the same like the other battle. #Clan contribution: If a player is in a clan, the result of the duel affects his/her contribution based on how powerful the duel is. Losing has a larger effect than winning. Clan contribution is also affected by raiding but not as much as dueling. #Rating: Winning a duel will increase the player rating by a number of points based on how powerful the enemy is. Losing will also cause the player's rating to decrease by a number of points based on how powerful the enemy is. The rating is also affected by raiding but not as much as dueling. Rating decides your legion and allows you to get extra gold based on what legion you are in. For example, being in a Mithril legion will get you %20 more gold. : 6. Title: the number of wins decides the player's title. As at version 1.6.25, there are no advantages of from these titles. Sometimes, titles have a different name when the news of getting a new title is shared as a reward and is referred to as a rank instead of a title. The following is a list of the titles, their pictures and the number of wins needed to reach each of them. 'Friendly PvP Battles' Friendly PvP battles (also referred to as "fpvp" by players) can be initiated by clicking on the icon with 2 crossed swords while hovering over a friend. Units damaged or killed in Friendly PvP battles are automatically restored at the end of the battle. A monetary reward is given to the winner and loser which may be based on the amount of damage dealt. As of version 1.4.12, only one victory gives you gold coins as a reward within a certain time period. A friend duel can now be started using the icon next to the player's name in the chat window. As of version 1.7.45, winning a friendly battle is rewarded with runes instead of gold. Category:Features